16 Going on 35
by bachelorgirl
Summary: Based on the movie, 13 Going on 30. Lorelai Gilmore is 16 and just found out she is pregnant- what happens when she falls asleep and wakes up in her 35 year old body? LL
1. I Wish

****

Author's Note: Post Afterboom: Based on the film 13 going on 30…which everyone should go see. Also I used some scenes from 'Dear Emily and Richard' and 'One's got class the other one Dyes'. Also I'd like to mention I think Lorelai finds out she's pregnant at the end of 1984- and then gives birth in the fall of 

***********************************

It was 1985, and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore stood in her bathroom.

Suddenly she dropped the stick that showed the sign that would give Emily Gilmore a reason to kill her. She felt as though the floor had just disappeared from underneath her. Everything was sinking…she started to hyperventilate and slide down onto the wall, onto the cold tiles.

Pregnant; it didn't sound like something that could really happen- maybe on some TV movie about Betty Plotnik in Texas…but not in real life, right? Something from the family channel. She remembered the moment this morning when she realized she could be…

***************************

Lorelai was trying to get into her dress. The all-important dress and nothing she could do would move the zipper. _I know I ate two donuts today- but that wouldn't do it. _She had been trying to keep her mother at bay when she just barged in. 

Emily entered in a huff; " I don't have time for your attitude young lady. This man is being paid by the hour," she lectured until she saw her daughter. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I just…I think the zipper's too new or stiff or something."

"Turn around, I'll do it," she grabbed at Lorelai and pulled at the zipper, "Oh my God."

"What?" Lorelai half whispered. What could possibly merit an 'Oh my God' from unsinkable Emily Gilmore, she wondered and it worried her.

"It's not the zipper, it's the dress. It's too small."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. It's too small. How can it be too small? We had a fitting three months ago. Have you gained weight?" She started to pull on the dress a bit.

"No," Lorelai replied quickly and placed a hand on her stomach.

Emily commanded her, "Hold your breath."

" I am."

" Hold your breath!" the older Gilmore, yelled.

"I am!" she yelled back. She was trying her best; she couldn't understand what was wrong.

"The only thing I can think of is the dressmaker must've written the measurements down wrong. Well, what are we supposed to do now? I certainly can't take a picture of you like that."

"Sorry." 

"I'll just have to have him come back next week. And I'm going to call that woman at the dress shop and give her a piece of my mind. My God, is everyone in the world completely incompetent? Put on your sweats and run around the block. You're gonna fit into the next dress no matter what," Emily seemed proud of her decision as she left Lorelai alone.

Lorelai on the other hand, kept her hand on her stomach. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. She was late- she thought at first it was because of the stress her parents naturally put on her. And now she was feeling sick in the mornings, and she seemed to have gained weight. 

That was the moment that the world turned topsy-turvy.

***************************

Now she was sitting on a cold bathroom floor. She couldn't help but let tears fall and the world blur. _Why me… I don't understand…I mean I get the whole how- but not understanding the why of it. What am I going to tell Chris…what am I going to tell Emily and Richard…this would kill them- which albeit not bad under normal circumstances- but this is different. _She got up slowly- and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was blotchy, and she imagined what her belly would look like in a few months. The thought of changing that much chilled her- _I could have an abortion._ Just as the thought shot through her she started to cry- It just felt so wrong- there was this life inside her, and she felt connected- she just didn't know how she could survive all of this. This is going to change everything.

She couldn't handle it anymore, and she grabbed her purse and ran out of the Gilmore prison. She needed to think. But before she left she grabbed Emily's car keys. The parents were both at a late dinner and wouldn't notice her not being there.

Once she got on the highway her thoughts were a blur. _Pregnant! Chris would want to be all noble and start working and quit school. I can't let him do that…I can't. And what about this little kid…what am I going to support it- him-her- it? I could… I could… I could- _She really didn't know what she could do- she hadn't even finished high school yet. Would she ever? A sign caught her attention. 'Stars Hollow, Next Exit'. She quickly turned off into the town. As she drove through the town it was fairly quiet. It was 12am. She didn't realize it was that late. She parked the car in front of a hardware store, and walked into the Town Square.

She sat down in the gazebo and tried to take deep breaths… but nothing seemed to make this seem less surreal. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of happy things. Like Madonna, or the Go-Go's. Then suddenly she heard a girl's voice call out.

"Butch," the high voice hollered. 

It sounded like she was calling a dog. Lorelai ducked automatically, so that she wouldn't be seen. She really wanted to be alone.

"Butch? I thought we were suppose to meet at the bleachers," the whining continued.

Suddenly a guy crawled beside her. The strange man looked surprised to see Lorelai. She was about to speak when he put his finger over his mouth and his face pleaded with her to keep still and quiet. _This must be the allusive Butch. _

"Butch Danes," the female voice demanded, "I'm never talking to you again." 

There were a few moments of silence. Lorelai watched 'Butch' closely, he was pretty attractive despite the lack of fashion sense. He looked like some make shift jock- meet's geek. And what was with the flannel. But he did have nice eyes- _Down Lorelai- you love Chris- and it's that kind of thinking that got you here. _It felt like an eternity, and then he looked over the gazebo fence. He looked relieved.

"Having a lover's spat," she followed with a mocking tone, "Butch,"

"It's Luke,"

"That's a relief because Butch just screams, Mock me, mock me!"

"I didn't come up with it, Carrie," he said as if it was venom, "did." 

"Well you chose your girlfriend-" 

He cut her off, "She is not my girlfriend- or girl anything- my sister seems to think I have to date her friends, and then she figures, hell why not set her pathetic brother up. But no, why tell him. Just have them show up." 

Luke realized he was ranting in front of a strange girl in the middle of town in the middle of the night. 

"Who are you anyway?"

"God that was rude. I mean a simple, what's your name, would be fine," she remembered her plan to be alone, and suddenly got angry, "Why should I tell you! You barged in on my space I just want to be alone- get out. Leave me alone!"

Alarmed by the girl, Luke glared at her, "It's not your space."

"It is now,"

"You are such a child."

"Leave!"

"Fine!" he stomped back to his house down the street. The girl she got to him- he didn't know why but she did. But she managed to piss him off.

"Good!" she called after him and then once she didn't see him anymore, she let out a soft, and sad, "good."

She lay down on the gazebo's bench and but her headphones on, and pumped up the volume. The Go-Go's 'Head over Heels' floated in her head.

__

Been running so long

I've nearly lost all track of time

In every direction

I couldn't see the warning signs

I must be losin' it

'Cuz my mind plays tricks on me

It looked so easy

But you know looks sometimes deceive

Been running so fast

Right from the starting line

No more connections

I don't need any more advice

One hand's just reaching out

And one's just hangin' on

It seems my weaknesses

Just keep going strong

She felt a bit of peace and opened her eyes, and saw a star. You could never see a proper star in Hartford. She wished on it.

Lorelai whispered, "I wish, I wish, I wish- I was a strong, successful grown up, a strong, successful grown up, a strong, successful grown up."

She continued to mutter her wish as the song continued and she drifted into sleep. 

__

Head over heels

Where should I go

Can't stop myself

Outta control

Head over heels

No time to think

Looks like

The whole world's out of sync

***************************


	2. Something Freaky

****

Author's Note: Thank you sooooo v.much for the feedback, it really makes it worthwhile. And **Av **I'd like to thank you for an inspirational first review- I hope that one day you comment on the first book that I write that gets published. **peace.n.love** I posted my idea on f4f, and then because I was impatient over waiting for someone to write it I took it in my own hands.

***********************************

Lorelai was having the best dream ever- it was like a classic movie moment- where she, as the movie heroine is about to marry the man of her dreams. Chris looked so handsome in a tux, and she looked great in a classic 1950's glam-white dress. She was about to say I do when she glanced down at her belly, and saw she was very very pregnant, and her dress just kept getting tighter. She looked around, and no one was noticing her- Chris seemed distracted by another girl, and her parents were arguing. She started to struggle to breathe. 

"Help," she screamed with all the energy she had- but no one noticed. 

Without warning the doors of the church slammed open- and there was the strange man- Luke. He quickly, without speaking unzipped her dress. She could breathe, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in her gown, but it fit. She heard a baby cry and turned around, and realized she was in the Stars Hollow Town Square. She ran into the gazebo and saw Luke carrying a little girl.

"She's an angel," he said as he looked at her lovingly, and placed the baby in her arms. She felt so soft in her arms, and it looked like she was glowing brightly. She was like a star. 

Lorelai held the baby close and looked in Luke's eyes, "Angel," she leaned in to kiss him when she heard a strange sound from the baby. 

"Meow! Meow!" the sound came from the baby's mouth, alarmed Lorelai turned to run away.

***********************************

She woke up suddenly as she was turning and fell flat on the floor. "Whoa! Ugh!" she shouted. She peeled herself off of the floor and jumped up.

"Meow! Meow!" the sound blared.

"Where's the cat?" she started to look around and realized she didn't have a cat. 

And she realized that she didn't know where she was. She was in a room- there were clothes everywhere and shoes. Lorelai started to panic and ran to the window, she tripped on a bag trying to get there, and she quickly got up and frantically pulled open the window to look out. She felt the cool breeze hit her face and she looked around- _I'm certainly not in Kansas anymore Toto. _It looked like the front of a small town street. _Stars Hollow that's where I am- some freak must have kidnapped me from the bench and drugged me- and put me in a bed. Maybe it was the Butch-Luke guy. I'll show him- and dad and mom will get him locked up forever._

"Meow! Meow!" the sound started up again causing her to jump.

She then saw the sound was coming from a fancy looking alarm clock. She picked it up and started to push buttons to make the sound stop.

"Meow! Meow!" 

Finally she gave up and unplugged it from the wall, "Ha, take that evil alarm clock!" she felt proud. She just had to get out of the room- she turned towards the door, and stopped short in front of the mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed at the sight of someone who wasn't her in the mirror.

She stumbled back and fell into the bed. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. _I want to wake up. I want to wake up. I want to wake up._ She pinched herself a bit. It hurt. She wasn't sleeping. She slowly pulled the pillow away and looked at the mirror. She blinked. She blinked again. She still looked old- she must be 30 or something. Something freaky was going on. She got up and approached the mirror and touched her reflection. _This was so strange_. She touched her hair and pulled on it.

"Ow," she called out. _It's my hair, my body, myself- but it's not._ _Whatever this is at least it's not like Freaky Friday and you're in Emily's body. _
    
    "Lorelai, darling are you okay!" she heard being called from downstairs, and a loud knocking.

She carefully walked out of the room and went down stairs that were on her left. She quickly ran down them then stopped until she heard banging again. She turned to that direction and opened what seemed to be a back door. Suddenly a short blonde woman barged in and pulled her into a hug. She noticed a tall man who looked like a beatnik follow her in.

The blonde spoke in a raspy hurried voice, "Lorelai, are you alright honey"

"I'm having a really strange dream…" she muttered and looked around and saw a picture on the table of this older self and a young girl laughing. 

"Sweetie, you scared me and Maurie bad when you screamed. You shouldn't be living by yourself, should she Maurie," she pulled at the man's shirt.

The lean man spoke, "You're right Baby," he looked adoringly at the blonde.

"You've been working too hard on the inn, you have to take it easy sugar. Make sure you take care of your self. And remember if you want me to come by later just holler," the blonde kissed her cheek and exited as quickly as she came.

Lorelai stood in shock in the middle of the kitchen. And then she saw a phone, and picked up the phone to call 911- but then what would they say- _I'm sorry Miss Gilmore you are insane. Here's the paddy wagon. _A pile of mail caught her eye and she dropped the phone. She saw the name on the first letter, _Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, _she went through every one and saw Lorelai…only on a few did she see Leigh as the middle name. She didn't think anything of it and went back to the phone a little dazed. She dialed the number automatically.

"Gilmore Residence," a cheerful voice said. _Mom got a new maid, at least the world hasn't changed that much._

"Can I speak with my mom please." 

There was a short pause when she heard her father instead, "Lorelai so nice to hear from you," he said cheerfully, "How's the inn going? How's Rory?"

She ignored his questions…because she didn't know a Rory, or know an inn, "They're all great, where's mommy, dad?"

There was a pause. Then Richard spoke quickly, "Emily is out- she's gone shopping for something or other," 

"But dad, the stores aren't even open yet,"

"I have to go Lorelai, good bye." 

He hung up on her, "He hung up on me," _Mom was missing, I know a guy named Rory, I think I work as a maid at an Inn, Dad was going crazy with cheerfulness, I look old. Something weird is going on._

***********************************

She grabbed her purse that was on the kitchen table and then slid into a pair of running shoes by the door. She ran out of the house, and she ran right into a scruffy short man. 

"Lorelai I need to explain my decision to you," he pleaded.

She looked at him confused, she just wanted to go home and figure all of this out, "Um sorry, I have to-" then she recognized him, "Oh my god, Digger, is that you?"

"Um, yes," he said and raised an eyebrow than paused, "Are you alright?"

"I'm great- awesome even," she forced a smile, "Look Digger I have to go home, call me some time." She ran down the street, in baby blue sweatpants, and a black T-shirt that said 'Hot! Hot! Hot!'

She didn't even hear Digger yell after her, "But you are home."

Lorelai stopped when she saw the corner where she had parked her mom's car. But it wasn't there, she wasn't that surprised but she had half-hoped that it would be. The corner had changed too, it no longer had a hardware store. There was a diner called 'Luke's'… _could it be my Luke- I mean Luke from last night. Maybe he can explain all of this. _She marched in past the crowd of older people and parent's with babies, and went behind the counter and saw a back turned to her, a flannel covered back. _It has to be him. _She poked him in the side to get his attention.
    
    ***********************************


	3. Disney Didn't Lie

****

Author's Note: Yay, feedback has been fantastic. Sorry about the chapters not being very long. It's just that I tend to write them in between very long essays. Don't worry I'll update sooner then later.

***********************************

Luke jumped slightly as he was poked in the side, there was only one person who would break his behind the counter rule- and it was Lorelai Gilmore. 

"Out," he turned around and barked at her.
    
    Her eyes widened at his treatment, and she shouted back to him, "Why is it that every time I talk to you you're yelling at me?"

"What?" he said slightly dumbfounded, and then he noticed her clothes, "Why are you in your pajamas? And why are you here so early? You're almost never in the early crowd." Luke braced himself for a witty and skilled explanation. Instead Lorelai just looked down at what she was wearing, she just really noticed. 

"Luke, could I have more tea dear," a woman approached the counter.

"Patty, ask Caesar."

"Lorelai, Babette called me this morning saying she heard you screaming- we're worried about you honey,"

"What happened this morning?" Luke suddenly looked worried and touched her arm.

Miss. Patty looked closely at Lorelai, "Are you having a breakdown? You're not even wearing a bra."

Lorelai panicked and grabbed her breasts. _Wow they got bigger. _Then she saw everyone looking at her like she was crazy. She dropped her hands and she laughed nervously and backed away.

"Luke can I talk to you," she saw stairs, "Upstairs." She pulled him up the stairs and through a door that said office.

Miss.Patty muttered as she poured herself more hot water, "Poor girl, maybe she actually is bi-polar, such a shame." She picked up her phone to call Babette, then Taylor, then Jackson, to tell them what had happened.

***********************************

She pushed him into the office- that really looked like a small apartment to her, "Listen I need you to not speak- cause what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy- like Jack Nicolson the Shinning crazy- I fell asleep last night in the gazebo-"

"Why would you-" Luke tried to interrupt.

"Hey, Mr.Flannel, I said no talking- please," she paused to plead, "I fell asleep and I woke up this," she pointed to her body.

"You look the same Lorelai."

"No but I don't, I don't look the same, and I don't get it. It's like someone's playing a game and I don't know how to play,"

"It's alright to feel different. It's been rough starting the Dragonfly- but you and Sookie have been working hard and I know you can do it."

"Wait- I'm- I own an inn," she said enthusiastically, then it dawned on her, "I am a strong, successful grown up." 

Then it dawned on her. _My wish- my wish actually worked. Looks like Disney wasn't lying about wishing on a star. _She started to smile, and jump around Luke who seemed a little uncomfortable, "I own an inn,"

"You're an amazing woman," he couldn't help but laugh a little, as she danced around him. He also couldn't help but look at her with admiration. Although he didn't understand her being upset- maybe it was just a rough day.

Lorelai stopped dancing and looked at Luke carefully. She knew the look he was giving her. It was the same way Chris looked at her…well how he looked at her when there wasn't a video on MTV. Maybe she was with Luke- like with him with him. "Luke can you do me a big super favor?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me doing anything silly- like dancing or singing TV show themes with you."

"You're no fun," she pouted, "We're close you, and me right?" she asked, and hoped he didn't tell her that they talk once or twice a year.

"Yes we've known each other for years," he was wondering where she was going with all this. Could she possibly be feeling something about him after all of these years? He couldn't help but hope.

"Cause this morning- I was, you know screaming because I thought I saw a spider- and then it crawled and looked big- King Kong big, and I tripped and hit my head," she pointed to her head. He looked super worried, "I'm fine really- but you see I've been a little forgetful this morning- I don't think it's anything serious but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions- just to check my memory,"

He looked at her like she was nuts- but this was Lorelai, she did nutty things sometimes. Maybe she was sleep deprived- making those curtains, he decided to humor her, "I guess,"

"What year is it?"

"It's 2004, but if we're checking your memory shouldn't I ask you questions?"

__

WHAT…I'm 36…no wait that's 35- I'm 35…that's like 19 odd years. I skipped almost two decades of my life, "Woah, I'm 35," she said with pride and skepticism, "I knew that- Oh I…think it's funner this way. Um-" she couldn't think of what to ask. She looked around and realized she wasn't in a place to remember. _The house- that's where I can find things out. _

"Can you leave work and we can go to my house so you can help me remember, you know cause I can point to things and you can be all ohh, aww that's something or other?" she whined, using the look that got Chris to do anything.

It sounded to Luke a lot like the call he got from her, about the baby chick loose in the house…like a call over to flirt…in her house. He had thought because they had almost kissed…that it was. But last time it was really a chick- maybe- it was different this time. He wouldn't let Lorelai slip away ever again. He loved her, he knew he did- and if she was ready he had to go for it.

"I'll go if you promise not to drink coffee for a week,"

"No way dinner guy- no coffee for a week is just not right,"

"Your memory has no trouble remembering coffee, but the year is a problem."

"I'm off-kilter cool that way,"

"Fine I'll go, but lets go down the backstairs- if we leave from the front- we'll be on the cover of the weekly newsletter."

"Wouldn't want that, so off to the Batmobile Batman," she joked as they walked down the stairs and got into a truck.

"It's my truck, not the Batmobile, not the Starship, not the Death Star-" 

She laughed hard, "Luke I am your father,"

"It's also not the Loveboat, or KITT,"

***********************************


End file.
